Transmission of content such as video, audio, a program, or the like has been performed from a transmission device to multiple information processing devices. With these content to be transmitted, an error may occur on data due to communication failure or the like. Techniques for detecting and correcting an error of content have been discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-218427, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-53194, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-160698.